Missing Princess
by RomanticChild3
Summary: This is a love story for Mikan and Natsume. One day Mikan found out she was a princess. Will she agree with her marriage? Will she love him back? Guess you have have to found out. R&R Please :D! . First time reading please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters. Unless i make them up.**

**I do not own the tv show. Just the plot to the story. **

**Hope you enjoy! C:**

* * *

Missing Princess

Chapter 1 – Hopeless

In the Yukihara kingdom, a baby was born. Her name was Mikan Yukihara. Born was brown hair and eyes. "Whaaat a beautiful child this is!" says the maid's in the kingdom. Mr. and Mrs. Yukihara both agree and look at the child. Mikan was smiling :D!

HUGE Time Skip! :D

"Night Mikan." Mrs. Yukihara puts Mikan in her bed, leaves the room, and closes the door. In Mikan's room, there were flowers on a gate as a painting on the walls, stars on the ceiling, and the walls were baby blue. She was looking up at the ceiling, soon after a couple of minutes she fall asleep. A strange man comes through the window. "I'll make this child mine." *does evil laugh*! He picks up the baby and places her in a basket. He jumps out of the window. He didn't notice a guard and the guard saw him with Mikan. "**intruder**!" He started running for the gate. Before he could get there, guards were at the gate. That's when the king (Mr. Yukihara and the queen (Mrs. Yukihara) came out to get the intruder. Then he saw a river that leads outside of the castle. He made a b line for it. Guards finally caught him be the hand. But it sent the basket flying. It landed in the river. The king and queen tried to save Mikan but it was to late. Mrs. Yukihara dropped to her knees crying. Hopefully one day they would see their beautiful Mikan ever again.

Current Time C:

Mikan Sakura goes to Alice academy. A school for people with "special powers". Like Mikan has every alice every in the world. There was only one kingdom with that kind of power. Yukihara kingdom. But nobody believed she was from there. Mikan woke up in her room. Might I say Special Star Room. (Lol sorry I had to do that x3) She looked at her clock and it said 8:30. "DAMN IT! I'm going to be late!." Mikan hurried, grabbed her uniform, she puts it on, puts her hair up into pigtails, and leaves the room.

She gets to class. "YES! I made it!" "Hey Polka! You're making my ears bleeding!" Mikan turns around and see Natsume. "Sorry Natsume." She walks to her seat. Of course, next to Natsume. Narumi walks in. "Hello CLASS!" Silence…. "You guys are so mean." Narumi says.

Time Skip

*Bell rings for lunch* Yuu, Hotaru, Nonoko, Permy, and Anna walk over to Mikan. "Hey guys." Yuu, Hotaru, Nonoko, Permy, and Anna whisper to each other. "Should we tell Mikan that everybody in the school lives in a castle and owns a kingdom?" Anna said. They agreed.

Mikan's POV

"Hey guys." I see them go in a circle. I wonder what they're doing.

"Hey Mikan." Yuu says.

"What?"

"We have something to tell you." Nonoko said.

"I'm listening."

" We wanted to tell you that…."

"That everybody in the school is a prince or princess but you." Natsume says. T-T Don't butt in Natsume.

Awkward silence. I just get up and run out of the room.

Natsume's POV

"Natsume you JERK!" Anna said.

"You could of said it nicer then you did."

"hn."

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Natsume go get Mikan. You did this go get her and tell her that you're sorry."

"Tsk. Like hell I'm going to do that."

Hotaru brings out her ultimate baka gun.

"I have never tested this on Mikan, I could totally test it on you Natsume."

"Tsk. Fine alright, alright I'm going."

Mikan's POV

I'm sitting at the Sakura tree I have always loved. Looking up at the sky.

Why can't I be a princess, in a castle, with a kingdom? I thought. I sighed.

I see Natsume walking up be the tree. I turn invisible so he doesn't see me.

"Hey Polka. Come out of hiding."

"Like hell." Shit. I thought. I covered my mouth. Still invisible but now he knows I'm at least here.

"I know you're here. Now just come out already."

"Fine." I am now visible again.

"What do you want Natsume?"

"I came to say I'm sorry. So I'm sorry."

OMG did I just hear Natsume say sorry. He doesn't even say that to Ruka and he is his best friend for life.

"What did you say I didn't hear you?"

"Don't play that game polka. I know you heard me. Now come back to class everybody is worried."

"No I'm going back to my room." I teleported to my room.

Finally peace and quiet. I lay there on my bed.

I had a strange dream. Someone was calling for me. Mikan, Mikan, over and over again. I see a lady. With a little girl and husband. They live in a castle. But then that's when it happens. She sees the baby being taken away. She tries to help but it's no good. It's only a dream so the people in the dream can't see her. The queen and king say "Mikan come back to us. Come back please. We're begging you to find out who we're and come back to us." "Who are you guys? How do you know my name? I'm so confused." "It's alright Mikan you can trust us. Tell us where you are at and we'll see you one day where you are." I don't really know if I should trust these people. Awe what the heck ill trust them. "I am at Alice Academy." "Ok. One day we will see you there. Hopefully soon." The dream ended with a smile on Mikan's face.

Time Skip: 5 days after the dream.

I still wonder what that dream was about. She thought. She is sitting at her desk starring outside the window. Daydreaming.

People walk into the classroom. Two adults and a little girl walk in. Everybody stands up and bows. But Mikan. "Mikan. Please stand and bow to them." She looked over, stood, and bowed.

With stock on the adults and the little girls faces. They run to Mikan.

"You're Mikan right?"

"Yes. Why?"

Everybody stares at Mikan, adults, and the little girl.

"We have missed you so much Mikan. We thought we would never see you again." They hug her.

"WHAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Everybody in the class said at once. But Natsume and Hotaru.

"Mmmmm I'm sorry, but do I know you guys?"

They pull Mikan to the front of the room.

"Everyone this is Mikan Yukihara. Our lost daughter. Thanks to my alice I connected with her dreams and she told us where she was." Mrs. Yukiahara said.

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!" Everybody said. Including Natsume, Hotaru, and Mikan.

"She is the lost daughter of the Yukihara kingdom. The kingdom that rule's over all the kingdoms?!" Permy says.

"Yes." They said.

"I'm sorry what? I am a princess. Of the Yukihara Kingdom. Then how come I'm not over at the kingdom but im over here?"

"It's because this man was trying to take you away. We caught him but he sent you flying to a river and the river sent you all the way over here."

All the students bow to Mikan.

Still in stock Mikan fainted.

Time Skip: couple of hours later

Mikan still hasn't waken up.

Natsume's POV

Can't believe Polka was suppose to be my fiancé. My parents told me that one day my fiancé was taken and they can't find her. Two years after she went missing.

"Natsume." Mrs and Mr. Yukihara said.

"Yes Mrs. and Mr. Yukihara?"

" If you want you can still marry our daughter. I can tell you love her." Mrs. Yukihara said.

Natsume blushes. "Y…. ye….. yes its true I love your daughter *Mr. Yukihara cracks his knuckles but Mrs. Yukihara lowers his fists* so still put on the wedding. But please don't tell her that we're going to get married or that I love her. I want to make her fall in love with me to get married."

"Alright." They say.

Mikan's POV

I wake up in a bedroom with my parents, the little girl, and friends in. (even the "guy friends") I noticed that we're not in school. They weren't looking at me. They were talking to people.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"You guys sshhhh she woke up. You're in your room sweetheart. In the Yukihara kingdom"

"Then why is everybody in here? Including the boys?"

"Because they asked their parents if they come see you, if you were alright and stuff."

"Ok. Anyways, who's the little girl besides you Mom?"

"This is your little sister, Alice. She is 5 years younger than you so she's 12. Her alice is water and air. She didn't meet you but she has heard of you. Either way she loves you."

I stare at the little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Come and give your big sister a hug."

She walks over to her and gives Mikan a hug.

"Alright, how about all the kids go play hide and seek in the garden."

"Ok!"

They go to the garden. Nonoko and Anna are it.

Mikan goes to find a hiding spot. But she gets lost.

When she is walking around like a lost puppy, she see's Natsume.

"NATTTSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUMM-" someone covers her mouth. Natsume sees her and rans to her.

Natsume gets Mikan from the guy.

"Who are you and why did you do that?" Natsume said with a glare.

* * *

**Hey please go easy on me. I have never made a story before.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Who is the guy?**

**Should i add lemon to it?**

**Any questions?**

**Sorry if i have stole something from one of you guys. **

**Please dont use the same story plot as i am D;. **

**R&R C:**

**Bye Bye C:**

***rae rae***


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Princess

Chapter 2 – Fiancé

I do not own the characters. Unless I create them.

I do not own the tv show. I own the story plot.

"Who are you and why did you do that?" Natsume asked.

"Me? I am Jacob. And if you must ask I am Mikan's big brother. I have all the elements for my alice. And I just wanted to say hi." Sorry I have no last name for him so he's just Jacob.

"That's how you freaking say hi to people?!" Mikan and Natsume yelled.

"Yeah, why?"

"People are going to think you're a stalker." Natsume said. Mikan nodded with agreement.

"Well they know I'm a prince of this kingdom. Anyway, want me to show you guys around the kingdom?"

They nodded.

Jacob lead them into the kitchen, then dining room, ballroom, bedrooms, living room, indoor pool, gaming station, and finally back to the garden.

Time Skip: Dinner

The kids only stayed for dinner.

"Dinner time!" chief called.

"Gather around the table kids. And sit in a chair."

Natsume sat next to Mikan. Hotaru sat next to Ruka and Mikan. Permy next to Kokoro and Yuu. Nonoko and Anna sat next to each other and the royal family at the end.

"Today's dinner is lobster, garlic bread, and spaghetti."

"Thank you head chief." The queen said with a smile.

Time Skip: After Dinner

Natsume whispered in Mikan ear. "I need to speak with you Polka."

"Alright." She whispered back.

They went outside to the stopped in front of a Sakura tree. Natsume grabbed her hands.

"Mikan, do you love me?"

Mikan blushed. "Uhhhhhh….. I… I…. wait why would I tell you?!"

"C'mon Polka. If you tell me then I tell you. So it's almost like a win win deal."

…. "Yes Natsume I Love You. It's ok if you don't feel the same way." Mikan blushed.

Natsume blushed. "I….uhhhh… me too." Natsume looked away with a blush. Mikan was shocked.

Then Natsume pulled Mikan in was a kiss. They broke the kiss for Mikan to say something and catch a breather.

"It's about time Natsume. I read your thoughts. And I can hear you mind say. I love you Mikan." Natsume blushed and looked away again. T.T .

Mikan laughed. "I forgot you can do that Polka. Now you can hear me when I'm thinking about you. Huh? You can also talk back to them, right?" Mikan nodded. "Well it's going to be easier to talk to you. Now we don't have to pass notes." Natsume smirked and Mikan smiled.

They walked back inside together, while holding each others' hands.

When they got inside, people with confused faces look at the couple. But the king and queen knew what was going on so they just smiled.

"What you two are a couple now?" Hotaru asked.

"I wouldn't say that Hotaru, saying that you're Ruka's girlfriend." Hotaru had a glare and Ruka was blushing.

"Natsume and Mikan are a couple?!" Permy said.

"Permy same with you, you act to like Natsume but you're really dating Kokoro." Mikan said with a smirked.

"How'd you'd know that?" Permy and Hotura said.

"I can read minds. You guys think about each other a lot." *laughs*

Natsume gave a thumbs up to Ruka. For a _good job_ for dating Hotaru.

Time Skip: Night

Mikan walked Natsume to the door and gave him a goodnight kiss before he left.

He walked outside the door, waved goodbye, "I'll be back here tomorrow." , and he got into the limo and left.

Mikan walked up the stairs to her room.

She opened the door and went inside.

Even though she wasn't there her parents always changed the styles of the room. It had blue and black strips on the wall, polka dots on the ceiling, and with a queen size bed in the middle of the room. The bed covers were pink with black polka dots.

She went to her closet and saw loads of clothes. And surprisingly they all fit her. She slipped into a night gown.

She slipped into the covers. Soon after a few minutes, she fall asleep.

Her dream was about her and Natsume.

They lived in the Yukihara castle with two children. They were twins. She just laughed.

But then someone just jumped into her window. He shook her. She didn't wake up, so he shook her some more.

Finally she woke up, she stared at the men in her room. She was about to scream but then the men covered her mouth.

"Polka it's only me." She knew this voice.

"Oh Natsume. It's only you, I thought it was somebody else. So why are you here at *looks at the clock with a glare and glares at Natsume* 2:30 in the morning? What would you possibly need at the time like this?"

"Just couldn't sleep. So what's up?"

"Oh you know, JUST TRYING TO SLEEP?!"

"Hey Polka don't wake everybody up and your making my ears bleed."

"Sorry Natsume."

"Polka….. can I lay down with you?" Natsume said with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright but you have to back to your place sometime before I wake up. Do I make myself clear?"

Natsume nodded.

He got into bed and hugged Mikan.

Mikan fall back to sleep after a few minutes, Natsume smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Polka."

"Goodnight Natsume." She said in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Missing Princess

Chapter – 3

Natsume's POV

I woke up next to Polka hugging her. I blushed,

I kissed her forehead.

She moaned. Her eyes opened. She had a glare in her eye when she saw me.

"Weren't you supposed to leave before before I woke up, so nobdy see's you? Right, natsume. I smirked.

"Yea but I don't want to leave you."

"To bad, you need to leave bfore they check on me. And won't they notice that your gone."

"Probably not. Anyways I said I would see you again tomorrow and tomorrow's today. (Sorry if its confusing) So here I am."

"Well I'll teleport you to the front door, enter saying I wish to take Mikan to school today, and I will see what's going on, so don't worry."

"If they say no?"

"Then you just leave and I'll just talk to you in your mind. Sound fair?"

"Yea but I don't want to leave you." He said with a sad face.

"To bad." Mikan said with a smirk.

Mikan just used her alice to change. The alice gets clothes that she thinks that would look cute and it puts it on her without taking off her pervious clothes.

She had on her uniform for school.

She looked at Natsume in pj's. She sighed. She used her alice on him, to get him changed.

He had on his uniform too.

Mikan teleported Natsume to the front door.

Natsume rang the door.

Mr. Yukihara opened the door.

"May I please take Mikan to school today? We have to get there early." Natsume said properly.

"Yes. But if you do anything to hurt Mikan, you'd wish you'd never been born. Got it?"

Natsume nodded.

"Come in. Mikan, Natsume is going to take you to school today."

Mikan's POV

I heard dad yell for me, to go to school with Natsume

"Alright dad. Oh, can Jacob and Alice transfer to Alice Academy? I don't want to be lonely there." Mikan said while running down the stairs. Mikan tripped over her on shoe and rolled down to the floor. Jacob and Alice laughed.

"Ow, that really hurt. Hey Alice, Jacob why are you wearing our uniforms when you don't even go to the school?"

"We already transferred yesterday, because we heard you went there so we wanted to go there too." Alice said.

"Yay. Ok let's get going to school. Natsume, can they come with us?"

"Yes Polka." Natsume smirked.

"What's Polka?" The king, Alice, and Jacob said.

"Nothing, NOTHING AT ALL!"

"Ok…" *sweat dropped from their faces*

Time Skip: At school

Mikan and Natsume walked into the class. Mikan sighed.

Natsume's fangirls already attacked him.

Mikan has a fan group too, but they hide their feelings and have secret meetings.

Mikan and Natsume sat down in their spots. But then everybody got up and bowed to Mikan. She was confused.

"Why are you guys bowing at me?"

"Because you are the princess of Yukihara Kingdom that rules over all the kingdoms." One random girl said.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

Narumi walked in the room.

"GoodMorning Class!"

"GoodMorning." Everyone said but me,Hotaru, and Natsume

"We have two new students. One girl and one boy."

Oh boy, who are the newbie's?

"Please come in."

The boy and girl walked in.

Mikan and Natsume just sat there staring at the newbie's.

"Hello im Alice Yukihara. I have wind and water alice. I am 12 years old."

"Hey I'm Jacob Yukihara. I am 18. I have all the elements for my alice. Meaning earth, fire, wind, and water. Nice to meet you all.

"You to go sit next to Mikan and she's both your partner."

Everybody stared at them.

"BIG SISTER!"

Alice hugged Mikan.

"Hi Alice. Why are you in my class and Jacob? Jacob is older than us so he is suppose to be a grade above me and you're supposed to be five grades below me."

"Well, we are allowed to go in any class because we already mastered our alices. So we wanted to protect you. So, we're here."

"Hopefully you guys know that I have all the alices in the world, and I already mastered them all so it doesn't make a difference."

"Alright class, since we have new students free period."

Narumi left the classroom.

"I say we go Central Town and get Fluff Puff's." Mikan said.

"Alright."

"Ok ill teleport us there. Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka you coming?"

"I would love to go." Ruka said

"Hn."

"Fine." Hotaru said.

I teleported us to Central Town.

I see the Fluff Puffs.

"OMG ITS FLUFF PUFF'S!"

I run over there. I buy a large pack of them.

"I haven't had these for a long time. OMG, they still taste so good."

"Polka, its been only one day since you had one."

"That's a longggg time Natsume."

Time Skip: After School

Mikan got home.

"Mom, Dad im home."

"Hey, honey we've something to tell you."

Sorry Natsume, but we have to tell her.

"Well, what is it?"

"It has something to do with Natsume."

Oh shit have they found out the I like him or..

"Me and your dad have put a marriage agreement with his parents and they agree."

….i just sat there just staring at them….

After a couple of minutes staring at then I finally fainted.

What im going to marry Natsume?

He said he loves me but he just said that about like three days ago right?

Isn't he taking things a bit fast?

I guess ill never know, only if a ask him.

But I don't have the guts to.

Normal POV

When she fainted Natsume knocked on the door.

Oh boy we have to tell him to.

We opened the door for him and he saw Mikan on the sofa just sleeping there.

I think he is a bit confused too.


	4. Chapter 4

Missing Princess

Chapter – 4

**I don't own the show. Just the story plot. **

**I don't own the character. But Alice and Jacob.**

* * *

Mikan's POV

I woke up on the sofa from a strange dream. My mom and dad said I have to marry Natsume. I laughed in my mind. Yea right, they wouldn't do that to me. I thought.

I opened my eyes. I say mom,dad, and Natsume.

"Hey sweetie are you alright?" her mom said.

"Yea. Guess what. I woke up from a dream. You said I have to marry Natsume." I laughed.

"Sweetie, that was real." Her dad said.

I sat there staring at them. I look back to my mom and dad, then at Natsume. I did over and over again. Then I finally got dizzy.

I could hear Natsumes' thoughts. She's an idiot, but I should've said something about it sooner. Plus, I told her parents no to tell her. Natsume thought. Thanks meanie. I thought.

I looked at Natsume. My parents left the room. Leaving Natsume and me there alone.

"Is it true that, you still wanna marry me?" I said with a cutely glare in my eyes (If possible).

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes?"

I saw him get off the sofa, and he got on one knee. Oh my LORD! I thought.

"Mikan Yukihara….. Will you trust me with your life? More importantly, will you marry me?"

"No." I said with a straight face.

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding. Yes, I will marry you."

"God Dang It Polka, you scared me for a second there." Natsume said with a glare. He put the ring on her finger.

Mikan's parents walked into the room.

"Congrats honey!" both of her parents say.

"We say everything on the security camera's." Her dad said.

"Mom, dad, can I tell you something?"

"Sure honey, what is it?" They said.

"It's called a barrier. I'm going to put one around Natsume and myself. Because some times somethings you don't need to know what we're talking about." She said with a smile.

"But we should at least know your marriage date." Her mom said.

Natsume just stood there laughing.

Even though they're 17 turning 18, they wish to get married.

Time Skip: Morning

Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Alice, and Jacob, had a guess a weird morning.

Well this is how it went first thing in the morning.

Flashback: 10 minutes

Natsume, Mikan, Alice, and Jacob walk into the class. The class notice something on Mikan's and Natsume's left hand. They saw a ring on both of their hands.

"No! Natsume you can't get married yet!" "Same with you Mikan, you can't get married to another nasty prince but me." One of her fanboys said.

"So who's the lucky girl and guy, NAtsume and Mikan?" Permy asked.

Mikan and Natsume stood there quietly.

Mikan was talking to Natsume in his mind.

"Hey Natsume, should we tell them?" I asked

He didn't answer back. Next thing I knew he was talking out loud.

"I am going to marry Mmmmmmmmmmmm…." Mikan covered his mouth.

"Sweetie we should tell them." Natsume said.

"Fine." I said.

"I am going to marry Mikan. She Is my fiancé."

Everybody stood there with shock.

End of FlashBack

Mikan, Alice, Jacob, and NAtsume sat down in their seats.

Everybody was still staring. Mikan blushed. Natsume was just sitting there, reading a manga.

Time Skip: Lunch

*ring ring*

Mikan grabs her lunch. And goes to her favorite Sakura Tree.

She saw Natsume there.

"Hey Natsume."

* * *

Natsume's POV:

"Hey Natsume." Mikan said.

"Hey Polka."

"Hey, when are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Tsk. I'll call you Yuki. Yuki from your last name. That alright."

"Yay, you finally called me something else then Polka, Mikan sat on a high branch. Next to me.

We ate our lunch together.

We finished our lunch.

Mikan got up and jumped off the branch, and walked five steps forward.

"I gotta go, my little kitty." She said and run away.

"Kitty?" I said aloud. I laughed. Then smiled. Huh that's my nickname. It's kinda cute. Wait did I just said its cute. Wow, im getting so soft these days. I think its because of Mikan. Of well, She still makes me happy, every day.

* * *

Mikan's POV:

Time Skip: After School

I was on my bed just laying there. I pulled out my phone. I dialed a number.

"HeY Natsume."

"Oh this isn't Natsume." A girls voice said.

"Oh sorry I must of dialed the wrong number."

"Oh no this is Natsume's phone but he is taking a shower. Sorry do you want to leave a message?"

"Oh no it's ok. I'll just talk to him tomorrow at school. Thank you anyway."

"Oh ok, Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up.

Who was that woman? Her voice sounded pretty. But who was this girl. I thought Natsume loved me. I guess he lied about love and our marriage. I'll tell him the marriage is off. I can't believe I loved him. He lied to me. I started crying. My sister, who sleeps next door, heard me. She come into my room.

"Sis. Why are you crying?"

"Natsume phone, I tried calling him but another woman answered."

"What if it was his mom?"

"He said that his mom was out of town for business."

"Oh no… I'm so sorry sis. Hopefully, you'll cheer up soon."

"I hope so too. I think I'll call of this marriage, so he can marry somebody else then me. I think it would be better that way. We'd live a much better life."

"WHAT?! You were engaged to him?! Ok totally, call off the marriage. I can not let you marry someone like that. I refuse to let you."

"Thanks alice for caring for me. I'll tell him tomorrow. By myself."

"You sure sis?"

"Yes I'm sure Alice. I'll handle it myself."

"Ok sis. Bye. I'm going back to my room. Cheer up soon."

"Thanks Alice I'm sure I'll cheer up soon."

Alice got off the bed and walked to the door. So walked out and closed the door.

Mikan just sat there staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Mrs. Yukihara POV

"I will not allow my daughter to be sad like this. She isn't marrying someone like that. Never, she is never going to marry him." She said with hate in her eyes.

"Hey calm down I'm sure there is an answer for all this honey." Mr. Yukihara said.

"Alright, but he made our daughter sad. I will never forgive him. And I can't believe I was going to let him marry my own daughter."

"Just wait how tomorrow goes alright."

"Alright but just this one time."

* * *

**End of This Chapter.**

**Hopefully you like it.**

**What will happen next?**

**Who answered the phone?**

**I told you guys I'll make it up to you today. Well here is my make up for saying I wasn't going to post a chapter today. I did have a lot going on. I wrote at school I think I wrote on four pages front and back. But people found out I'm writing something. They haven't found out what it is, but they still found out. I'll continue writing. But I am starting to lose my thoughts for this. Please give me some help. I think ill post something every day. (Hopefully.)**

**R&R**

**Bye Bye**

***Rae Rae***


	5. Chapter 5

Missing Princess

Chapter – 5

Time Skip: Morning in class.

Mikan's POV  
"Hey Horaru."

Baka Baka Baka.

Hotaru just hit Mikan with the baka.

"This and yesterday. My life is turning upside down." I said.

"What appened yesterday? Was it Natsume? If it was I'm going to kill him." She said with a glare.

"I'm fine Hotaru, I'll handle it myself."

"So it was him. Alright, but if he does anything to hurt you, I will kill him." She said with a serious face.

I walked over tomy seat. Alice and Jacob aren't here today because they have a mission.

'Hey Natsume.' I said in his mind. (I going to start using different alices because I only you mind reading for some reason, this chap. Or next one.)

'What?'

'I'm calling off the marriage, alright?'

'What? Why?'

'Well, I thought you'd be better of with another girl besides me.'

'Yuki, you know I'll never leave you, and that's because I love you.'

'But, some girl answered your phone.'

'Oh somebody's jelly.'

'Well of course I am, my fiancé just had a girl answer his phone. What girl in her own mind would be fine with that?!' (Don't be mad at me for putting that D:)

'Oh that girl…. She's uhhh….. she's my cousin?'

'Liar, now tell me who she is.'

'Uhhh…. She's from the future… our future child.' He thought quietly.

She heard the last part but she had a dumbfounded mind, so she just sat there with her mouth opened and with wide eyes.

'Hey Yuki everything alright?!'

'WHAT?! FUTURE CHILD?! How old is she? When is her birthday? When am I getting pregnant with her?!'

'I'm not gonna tell you.'

'Fine, at least tell me her birthday, without the year.

'December 25.'

'But that's close to my birthday. Wait, ITS ON CHIRSTMAS?!'

'Yep.'

'Wait, why is she with you?'

'Something took her to the past. And I met her, then she called me papa, and she looked like you, so I guessed.'

'Oh. Then how if she going to get back to her own time.'

'Or is it the she sent herself into the past to protect her from something and she doesn't know how to get back.

'Sure, let's go with that Yuki.

Time Skip: Lunch

*ring ring*

I grabbed my lunch and headed for my favorite Sakura Tree.

I saw Natsume and I sat next to him.

I finished my lunch.

"Hey I gotta go my kitty."

"Alright Yuki, see you later." He said with a wink.

I blushed.

I went to the principal's office.

"Can I come in?"

"Come in."

"Hey uncle."

"Oh, Hey Mikan. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Can you call Youichi, I want to take him to Central Town?"

"Fine."

"Thanks Uncle."

"Youichi, please come to the principal's office."

Youichi came in.

"What's up?"

"Oh, hey sis!" I treated him as a little brother before I met Jacob and alice. He is only 10. While im 17.

"Youichi, we're going to Central Town, come with me." I said while dragging him out of the office.

"Alright." Youichi said.

I closed to down.

We finally arrived at Central Town.

"Youichi, want some Fluff puff's?"

"Sure?"

I went and got some fluff puffs.

"Here." I said while giving him some.

"Thanks sis."

"So youichi, I wanted to tell you something."

"What it it?!"

"I have a real brother and sister. But you're going to still be my little brother. If you even want, you can live with my and my family."

"I CAN?!"

"Yep!" I said with a smile.

"To make it better, what if my parents adopted you. Would that be fine to Youichi?"

"More than fine. It's the first time in my life I'm really happy."

"Good, now you're going to make my parents and siblings. Come." I teleport us to Yukihara Kingdom's castle.

"Here we're in the thrown room."

I see my mom and dad sitting there.

"Hey mom, dad. I want you to meet Youichi, he's my little brother. Not really but I treat him as if one."

"Hello Youichi, thank you for watching Mikan for us."

"It would be my honor." Youichi said while he bowed.

I walked to my mom and dad. I whispered in there ears. They nodded.

"Youichi, would you like to become apart of this family?"

"Really! Yes. Yay! Now I can finally be a true brother of Mikan." Youichi said with a huge smile on his smile. It looked kinda creepy for me.

"Ok, Let us fill out the papers. You'll be living with us here in the castle. We already have a room for you." Geez that quick.

"Mikan show him to his room."

"Yes!"

I walked upstair with Youichi.

I opened up a door.

"Here is your room Youichi."

Youichi stood there in awe.

'It's amazing.' I heard him say in his mind.

It had blue walls, video games, every game console, a huge flat screen tv, and a queen sized big.

I heard Alice and Jacob walk into the castle. Thanks to my hearing alice.

I teleported us downstair next to Alice and Jacob.

"Hey Alice and Jacob. I want you to meet someone I hold very dearly."

"Alright." They said while walking over here.

"This is Youichi. He's our new little brother. He is 10, and he has the summoning of the bad spirits alice."

"Hello, I'm Alice, I am 12, and I have wind and water alice."

"Hello, I'm Jacob, I am 18, and I have all the elements as my alice."

End of chapter 5.

Ugggghhhh. So tired after writing this.

I don't think im posting tomorrow because im going to a carnival with my friend but I will think of idea's ;)!

Hoped you liked it.

R&R

Bye Bye

*Rae Rae*


	6. Chapter 6

Missing Princess

Chapter – 6

I don't own the story, just the plot.

I don't own the characters, but Alice and Jacob.

I don't upload on Saturday and Sunday.

"Now Youichi, don't call us Mrs. And Mr. Yukihara, just call us mom and dad. You are part of the family. Now personal questions. Do you have a girlfriend, do you have a crush, and we will have to meet her." Mrs. Yukihara said.

"Yes, yes, and yes. My girlfriend is Aoi, she is my crush because I am dating her, and alright mom and dad." Youichi said.

Everybody left but Youichi and me.

I giggled. "I know an Aoi. She has a big brother and he is my fiancé.

"Same with the Aoi I know, she has a big brother and he is going to get married soon."

"Wait. Is her brother's name Natsume?" I said with a worried face.

"Yeah, Why?" He said with a confused face.

"OH MY GOD!? That's my fiance's sister. Youichi your dating my fiance's sister and you didn't tell me?!" I yelled.

"You never asked." He said while rolling his eyes.

I dialed Natsume number.

"Who are you calling?" Youichi asked with a scared voice.

"You'll see." I said with an evil smirk.

"Hello?"

"Hey my little kitty." When Youichi heard this it didn't sound good.

"What is it Yuki?"

"Did you know your sister is dating my brother?" Youichi was about to grab the phone but I used my shadow alice to stop him.

"WHAT?! JACOB IS DATING HER?!

"No idiot, my new brother, Youichi."

"Oh him, yeah he comes over the house all the time but I still didn't know they're DATING?! Tell him if he makes her cry, ill kill him." Youichi heard the last line and he was scared.

"Alright."

'See you later?' I said in his mind.

'Sure Yuki.' He said back.

"Bye." I hung up.

I giggled. I had a evil smirk on my face.

Youichi had put his bangs in his face.

"You'll regret that…" He said. Evil spirits come up.

"Oh really?" I said with a smirk.

Evil spirita came to me. I used teleportion alice to dodge them.

What alice would make ghost's go away? I ask myself. I got it.

I used my demon alice. Meaning I can summon demon's or turn yourself into a demon.

I summoned a mini satan you can say. The 'mini satan' grabbed the evil spirits and took em' back.

"I thought you only had one alice Mikan." Youichi said.

"Why do you think I'm a special star, dangerous ability, and people never bully me anymore?" I asked him.

"Cause the principal is you uncle and Natsume is you fiancé?"

"Nope."

"Then, why?"

"Because my alice is every alice ever in the world." I said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!"

"Wow Youichi, I thought you knew!"

"Not even a little bit."

Time Skip: Night

'Hey kitty, wanna come over?' I asked Natsume in his mind.

'No, I cant."

'To bad. Now I am going to be bored alone.' I said with an expression as if I was gonna cry.

'Im joking." Natsume said.

'Alright, ill teleport you here.'

I teleported Natsume to my room.

As soon as I could see him, I hugged him.

"NAtsume, I was so sad without you." I cried (not tears wise.)

"Hn." I'll take that as an ok. I kissed him gently on the lips.

Natsume jumped on my bed.

"What do you think your doing kitty?"

"Gonna sleep with my finace, why?" He said with a smirk. I blushed.

"Alright." I said while getting on the bed. Good thing I'm wearing a tank top ( with a bra I guess.) shorts, and soft socks.

That way he won't do anything to me.

I closed my eyes. But before I knew it I felt something get on top of me. I seriously don't want to guess who. I opened my eyes slowly.

Natsume was laying there on top of me. With his eyes closed, hands behind my back, legs between mine, and head in my chest.

"Natsume, May I ask what you are doing?" I asked with a confused look.

"Trying to sleep with you." I think he had beer before this because his breathe smells funny.

"Natsume did you drink before you came here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I tried to jump of my bed. But I forgot that Natsume was on top of me.

"Ugh Natsume, you won't do anything will you right?"

"Sure." He said with an evil smirk.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. But then I felt hands going up my back.

"Natsume, what are you doing?"

"What do it look like? I'm trying to unhook your bra. I always thought you were an idiot but not this much Yuki."

"Natsume I think you got drunk. Like im serious."

"Yuki, I don't get drunk easily."

"You sure?"

"Yes im pretty sure."

"How many shots did you have?" I raised an eyebrow.

"6 or 7. Why?"

"Natsume, what's your limit?"

"About 4 or 5."

"Natsume, your drunk." =-=.

"No. I'm not, I swear." He started hugging me.

Ok I was really confused.

"Yuki did I tell you how much I love you?"

"You only said it once. Why?"

"Well, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Natsume."

After that Natsume fell asleep and so did I.

End of the Chapter.

I won't upload on Saturday or Sunday, Alright?

Hehe, naw im just to lazy.

Should I do a Karin and Kazune chapter?

Well, R&R!

*bye bye*

Rae Rae


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Dear Readers,

I have crack my ipod screen and my mom was mad at me. I think she is going to ground me. She I wont be posting a while. I believe. Just a warning. Im going to still write and ill upload them.

Bye,

Rae.


	8. Chapter 8

**Missing Princess **

**Chapter – 7**

**I do not own the tv show. I own the plot.**

**I do not own the charcters. Just Alice, Jacob, Kehalani, Garret, Rachel, Michael, Izzy, and Aiden. **

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

Natsume's POV

I woke up in Mikan's bed. I smiled. My hands around her waist and hers around my neck. I kissed her gently on the lips. She woke up. She smiled at me. I blushed.

"Good morning Honey." She said.

"Good morning." I said back.

Mikan got up from the bed and walked to her closet to change. Thank you for weekends! I just laid back on the bed.

She got out of the closet dressed in a blue shirt, white shorts, blue suspenders, high ponytail, and blue converse.

"Natsu, you need to get dressed too." She said with a sigh.

"Alright, but you choose something for me. Im to lazy."

"Fine." She said while rolling her eyes.

She used her alice.

I changed into a white shirt, black shorts, sunglasses, and blue shoes.

"I'll guess this will do." I said with a sigh.

"Hey, you get that, im sorry im not a guy to know what you like." I heard her say.

"Hey, I don't know if you're really a girl, you may have man parts." I said with a smirk.

"HEY, I am a girl see" she said while pointing to her chest "unless men have boobs." She said.

"Tch. What boobs? I see nothing but a flat chest." I said with a sigh. "Great my fiancé has no boobs."

'I knew this well tick her off.' I thought with a smirk. (Mikan didn't read his mind because she was too mad)

Mikan's POV

"Are you serious?! I have fucking boobs you idiot!" She said with an angry tone. (**AN:**If you're wondering how come her parents aren't hearing them, nobody is in the house but them)

"Hn. Sure. I still see a flat chest." Natsume said.

'That bastard.I wear a C cup and he still doesn't see. He must be blind. I mean . . If he still doesn't believe me and I cant believe im doing this.'

"FINE, YOU WANT TO KNOW IF I HAVE BOOBS OR NOT?!" 'I cant believe im fucking doing this.' I thought.

I grabbed his hand (oh god I cant believe I wrote this, belive me T-T) on put it on my chest. (I feel like throwing up, and I mean me, not Mikan.)

"HAPPY?!" I removed his hand from my chest with a sigh.

"Why yes Princess Mikan!" Natsume said with a smirk.

"What?" I said with a confused face.

"I can see your boobs clearly idiot. I can't believe you felt for that. I mean like seriously? Who wouldn't see them? Plus I just wanted to feel them for once." Natsume said with a smirk.

"WHAT?! YOU JERK, PERVERT, AND IDOIT DUDE?!" I screamed. But then I felt hands go around my waist and it pulled me into a kiss. It was a passionate kiss and a long one.

"I'm sorry. I just…. I never feel the one I love." Natsume said while looking down.

"It's call marriage. Wait then. Ok?" I said with a smirk.

"Alright." Natsume said with a sigh.

Time Skip: 10 minutes till the wedding

I was standing behind the door. With my goddess dress on, my hair in a bun with a beautiful clip, and white heels to make me as tall as Natsume.

Time Skip: Wedding

"Do you Natsume, take Mikan as you wife?"

"I do." Natsume said.

"And Do you Mikan take Natsume as you husband?"

"I do."

"By the power within me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss they bride."

Natsume grabbed me by the waist and whispered something in my ears. I giggled. He pulled me closer and kissed me. A long and passionate one.

Everyone cheered, clapped, and smiled.

Me and Natsume walk down the middle of the church. Holding each others hand. But then when we got out of the church, Natsume picked me up bridal style and put me into the limo. The limo drove home. We changed and we got our luggage.

It drove us to the airport. We hopped onto our private jet. The private jet went to California, America.

Even though its their honeymoon. Ruka and Hotaru are tagging along.

Time Skip: Hours later (I don't know how long it takes so just go with hours)

We arrived in California. Good thing we know English.

Of course we were the only ones in the airport. Then we heard a sound.

"Kehalani, I think you used to much of your alice." Someone said.

"Im fine. See?" We heard a big bang.

We rushed over to see what's going on. We were at the scene. There was a girl with curly hair with red tips and a man trying to help the girl up.

"Garret, idiot, people are right there looking at us like we're crazy." I heard her say. But how can see know she was looking down.

She got up like nothing happened. Her cuts are gone too.

"Hello im Kehalani. This is Garret my husband. Have you held anything that we just said?" She asked with a smile.

Natsume and I just stood there in shock. We both nodded.

"I see." They looked at the floor. Natsume and I are confused.

"Then we have no chose but to easy your memory's of what just happened."

The looked up. I saw her blue eyes turn to red. She started running toward us.

"Natsume get ready to fight." I said.

"Kehalani, DON'T HURT ANYONE ELSE'S MEMORY'S!" Garret yelled.

Kehalani stopped moving toward us.

She looked up. She had a confused face.

"Hey Garret."

"What now kehalani."

"These people are like us." She said with a shocked look. Her eyes turned back to blue.

"They are?" He asked with confusion.

"Yep. Their names are Mikan Yukihara and Natsume Hyuuga . Mikan has all the alices in the world like me. And Natsume has the fire alice like you." She said with a glare at him.

"How did you know that?" I said with a shakey voice.

"My alice durrr."

"Did you also say you have every alice in the world?"

"Yea, why?"

"I was supposed to be the only one in the world like that."

"Not till you met me I guess." Kehalani said with a smirk.

"Hey Kehalani. We have to meet up with Rachel, Michel, Izzy, and Aiden. Mikan, Natsume wanna come."

"Ok. Hold on for a second." We teleported to our hotel room for a second and went back to the airport.

"Ok we're ready."

"Good." Kehalani said with a smirk.

'I have a bad feeling about this Mikan said in Natsume's mind.'

'I know right.'

"Oh and by the way I can read your minds even though you have Nullification. I can still read your minds."

Then they left to go to Rachel, Michael, Izzy and Aiden.

**End of the Chapter.**

**Good thing my mom only grounded me for….. I forgot how many days. Lol.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**How old are they?**

**Do they go to college?**

**Find out everything in the next chapter.**

**R&R**

**Bye bye**

***Rae Rae***


	9. Chapter 9

Missing Princess

Chapter – 8

Mikan's POV

When we teleported, we were at a famous restaurant.

I believe the name is Bottega Louie.

No, it's a restaurant and sweets shop in one. (their sweets are good, my thought)

We followed Kehalanni and Garret to a table. When we were walking with them people were following us for some reason.

They were screaming, "Sign this." "Ahhhhhh, its them!" "Ilove you guys!" and some of them were just screaming weird stuff.

We followed them to a table with fifth people already there.

Probably these are the people they were talking about.

"Hey guys!" Kehalani said with a smile.

"Mommy, Daddy are back!" This little kid came running to Kehalani and Garret.

They have a kid?! Whoa never saw that coming.

"Hi little one. Did you miss us?" Garret said.

Before the little kid could answer someone already asked.

"Saying she would ask my every day if their mommy and daddy would come home, I think the answer is yes." One man said.

"Uncle Aiden you promised not to tell." The little girl said.

"Oh! Mikan and Natsume these are our friends." Kehalani said.

"Hello." Everybody said.

"Hi."

Everybody stood up.

"Im Izzy and this is my husband Aiden." She has curly brown hair, freckles, and blue eyes. Aiden has blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

"Im Rachel and this is my husband Michael." She is a ginger with curly hair, greenish blueish eyes, and freckles. (**A/N: a ginger is a person with red hair and freckles.)** Michael has short brown hair with brown eyes.

"I'm Mikan and this is my husband Natsume." I said with a smile.

We all stand down at the table.

Soon a waitress came and took our order.

Our food arrived at the table.

My eyes popped out, when I saw the food. I mean, like whoa, the food looks so good. I can't wait to eat it.

**Time Skip: Done with dinner.**

I finished my dinner.

"Kehalani, Garret. Why were people yelling at you guys or they were following us?" I asked.

Before Kehalani can explain. Rachel explains it for her.

"Oh that. Kehalani is a singer, actress, and dancer. Garret here is a famous baseball player." Rachel said.

"Are you in a band or a soloist, Kehalani?" I asked. (Geez Natsume doesn't want to be social ^.^)

"Both."

"Who is in the band?"

"Well, my friend Marissa, Rachel, Izzy, Marylin, Aurora, and me." Kehalani said with a smile.

**Time Skip: At the Hotel**

"I cant believe we already made friends on our first day." I said while going into the bathroom to change.

"Are you sure we can trust them? I mean, we just met them."

"Natsume, I am sure that we can trust them. Don't worry alright?" I said with a smile. I grabbed shorts and a tank top. I changed out of my clothes. I walked out of the bathroom. I sighed and walked to the balcony. I opened the doors and walked out. I looked up at the stars.

I felt something pick me up. I looked up and I saw Natsume.

"Shall I ask what you are doing, Natsume?"

"I don't think you should, my sweet." Natsume said with a smirk.

He walked inside and placed me on the bed. He climbed in after me.

"You said wait till our honeymoon, its our honeymoon." Natsume said with a really evil smirk. I blushed madly.

"But its really late. Maybe tomorrow Natsume." I said while rolling on my side to sleep.

"But but but." Natsume pouting.

"No Natsume." I said while turning over to poke his cheek.

"Fine."

We slept together facing each other.

**Time Skip: Morning**

I woke up. I stared at the face inches from my face. Natsume is so cute when he sleeps.

I kissed him on the forehead. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I washed my face and changed my clothes.

I have on black boots, white boots, a pink sweater its baggy but I rolled it up, I have my straight with flowers around my head, and black sunglasses.

I walked back into the room and I saw Natsume smirking. Oh shit, he's awake. I nervously laughed.

"Good Morning my sweet." I said with a smile.

"Hn." He climbed out of bed and walked over to me. He grabbed my waist and leaned in to kiss me.

"Someone's in a happy mood." I said with a smirk.

"Of course I am. I have a sexy wife and I get to her every day."

The phones rang. The phone says its Kehalani.

**FlashBack: Last Night**

"Hey Mikan give me your phone number. Im planning something tomorrow and I wanted you to come." Kehalani said.

"Oh sure." I gave Kehalani my phone number.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"That's something for me to know and you to find out." Kehalani said with a smirk.

**End of FlashBack**

I picked the phone.

"Hey Kehalani. What's up?"

"Nothing. Are you ready?"

"Yep. Where am I meeting you?"

Before she could answer Natsume and me were teleported somewhere. Thank god Natsume was changing while I was on the phone.

I looked around. I saw Kehalani. I ran to her.

"Kehalani, where are we?" I asked with a questioned look.

"You're in my mansion."

We walked into the mansion. Holy shit it was huge.

We walked into the kitchen. We sat down at the table. We saw Garret walk in with a jersey on. It had the number 1 on it. I wonder what that was supposed to mean.

"Hey guys. Are you coming to the game today?" Garret asked.

"What game?" Natsume said with a raised eyebrow.

"My baseball game."

"Sure. If that was what Kehalani was planning." I said with a smile.

"It actually was what I was planning." Kehalani said with a smile.

We were teleported into a stadium. I found myself in a box seat.

We said our good lucks and goodbyes to Garret. Kehalani teleported him to the starting place for baseball.

It was the Angles vs. Dodgers. Garret was on the Angles.

**Somewhere in the stadium. **

"This is gonna be fun. Our first target is Kehalani and Garret. Garret is playing the game and Kehalani is in one of the box seats. Go and search for her. If anyone is there take them out. If they refuse bring them with us. Alright." Said a man.

"Yes, Sir." They headed out the door.


End file.
